


Home

by Fallen_Aesthetics



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Aesthetics/pseuds/Fallen_Aesthetics
Summary: A collection of drabbles and stories of Teen Titans x Reader. (Not open for requests…yet)





	1. Prompt One: Act (GN Reader x Raven)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note No. 1: I noticed there's a lack of Teen Titans x Reader (including heroes, villains, etc.) in this community so I decided to make a couple of drabbles and stories to fulfill that.
> 
> I apologize in advance if any of the characters seems a bit out of character.
> 
> Author's Note No. 2: I decided to kick this off with pairing the reader with Raven. She's really popular among the Titans (sorry other bbys, I'll come back to you sooner or later) and she's pretty fun to write when she's the first one like you ?

**Prompt One: Act (GN!Reader x Raven)**

**Prompt:** "Is that how you act to all your friends or just me?" (source: creativepromptsforwriting tumblr com)  
**Reader:** Gender-Neutral  
**Paired with:** Raven  
**Season:** One  
**Words:** 781

Your door opened silently and the lights above your room self-activated as you enter your room exhaustedly, the door swiftly closes itself as you walk away from it. Today's battle is a little bit rough as Cinderblock was out of his damned prison _again_ and needs to be taken down immediately. You winced a bit and held to your bruised arm and examine it cautiously, your eyes staring at the nasty, dark-bluish patch almost covering your upper arm entirely. You remembered vividly how your arm got hit by a random debris flew towards you, dodging some of them and defended yourself from the last minute when a chunk of rock almost hit your head, resulting your arm being bruised badly. You pulled the chair from your desk and sat there, still holding up your bruised arm and try to recall where the hell did you put your medical kit in your room.

You've skipped the check-up on purpose this time, unlike among the past others. You worry that your friends' injuries are worst than yours so you slipped pass them and head straight to your room, hoping and praying that Robin or Raven doesn't notice your absence.

Knocks on the door snapped you from your thoughts and you glanced at the door, "(Y/N), are you there?"

You gulped slowly and licked your dry lips. It's Raven, she must've noticed that you have gone to your room. You reluctantly stood up, hiding your injured arm behind you and head towards the door. You slid the door open, enough to make a small a gap to get a glimpse of her and you are slightly relieved that she's unharmed until you saw band-aids on her hands, assuming that she placed it herself and went to check on you.

"I'm fine" You lied almost instantly, clenching your other fist that is behind you. She quirked an eyebrow… she's unamused as far as you can tell.

"I saw you have a forming bruise on our way home" she pointed out, maintaining her perfect, monotonic voice, "You should've gone to the-"

"Rob might shout at me for being reckless" you confessed, sighing in defeat, "Frankly, I just don't want to worry all of you"

Raven didn't say anything at first, you can't tell that she's caught off guard by your statement or thinking of something else. You waited patiently, glancing away from her purple eyes and unclenched your fist behind you.

"Let me heal you," she told you, a bit worried this time. You blinked a few times and you stared at her deliberately, thinking thoroughly if you heard the right thing. Raven and the word "worry" doesn't seem to mix well but here you are, contemplating whether you should let her in or not. You finally decided to let your door wide open to let her in and close it as she gets in. She scanned your room with… fascination?

"Didn't know you like books" Raven commented and she turns to you, reaching for the bruised arm and examines it closely. You quietly gazed at her as she placed her hand on top of your bruised skin, a cold but welcoming stream of her magic gushes through your arm and your whole body. It's comforting and you noticed it calmed you a bit too, the pain from your arm gradually fades away. The healing stream, as you called it, stopped when she lifts her hand, both of you saw that the bruise is almost gone and the color of your skin isn't much bluish as a while ago.

You pulled from her hold with curiosity and amazement, your arm feeling much better. "Thanks, Raven"

"You're welcome" Raven responded, the small smile playing on her lips, "You still have to go to the medical bay to record your injury"

"Boy Wonder would surely be happy to see that," You said sarcastically, finally settling your arm beside you, **"** By the way, **is that how you act to all our friends or just me?"**

Her eyes looked at you directly, once again, out of surprise but maintaining her usual composure. She pulls up her hood and you caught a faint blush forming on her cheeks before half of her face was covered by the shadow. Your eyes widened with astonishment as you realize that there's a chance that she likes you.

"Don't you _dare_ tell this incident to the others" Raven warned, you can tell she's trying hard to hold herself together. You've slightly smirked and felt that you blushed as well while your eyes followed her heading towards your door. She leaves promptly, leaving you behind with that smirk on your lips that grew into a grin.


	2. Short Story: Weary Masks, Part 1 out of 2 (Beastboy x G!N Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your voice is thunderous but gentle towards him. You refuse to tell your true intentions and feelings, you always know that your heart speaks louder than your voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another drabble. Hope you all enjoy :)

**Reader:** Gender-Neutral  
**Paired with:** Beastboy  
**Season:** One  
**Words:** 626

Being a caring and protective person you are, you stayed by his side.  
  
When you joined the Titans, the first thing he did was to compliment you and you smiled back. The first thing you noticed that his skin is green all while he helped you up from your fallen state. The villains here in this town didn’t let you take a break, but they finally found you thanks to your voice that could tear down buildings if you’re not careful.  
  
The Teen Titans.  
  
But, most of all, why him?  
  
“Name’s Beastboy!” His toothy grin is adorable in its own right but something on his eyes made it bittersweet.  
  
You say your name in a whisper, fearing your powerful voice might tear his eardrums.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Y/N!” He kept his grin but behind it is a fragile boy, desperately wanted everyone’s approval, you sensed it but shook it off as he grabbed by your wrist and pulled you towards your teammates. He enthusiastically introduced you to his teammates, saying your name shyly once again to your new friends.

Months passed by, you accompany him more than anyone else in your team. You two had a lot of fun between missions, breaks and sparring sessions. You swore you could see his trying to hide his broken soul behind a perfected mask. You’re sure you aren’t the one who noticed besides his other teammates.  
  
One day, he got a leg injury and is unable to join missions for a few weeks and you always find him on the rooftop when you and your team get home. He keeps insisting he transform into birds to fly up there even your leader told the changeling to use his powers at a minimum level.  
  
“I’m fine, Y/N” he reassures, his eyes staring at the view of the sunset.  
  
“Beastboy,” You said in a tone lower than your normal voice, sitting beside him and letting your feet dangled on edge of the tower, “There’s no need to lie.”  
  
He stared you in shock, eyes wide and you could see the mask he kept up so long finally fell apart.  
  
“…Sorry” He muttered, turning away from you and eyes cast down upon the glimmering sea. No words are spoken from you, as you fear the others could hear your mighty voice. There are times you use your normal voice and everyone could hear you in the Tower so you learned how to whisper every time you converse with someone, especially around the changeling because of his sensitive ears.

A sniff interrupted you from your thoughts, you saw a single tear fell from his chin. You kept hearing your other teammates throwing painful phrases at him when he’s fooling around, and you are always there to defend him every time they do that. Your voice bellowed on their ears even you didn’t mean to. Your friends stayed silent in the meantime, they fear your thunderous voice for insulting your best friend.

Or, rather, the person you fell in love with.

Right after his recent accident, they apologized without you even remind them and it’s heartfelt to see and hear his friends actually do care for him. He repeatedly thanked you for being there with him.

You hesitated before pulling into a hug, letting his head rest on your shoulder. He finally let out his tears and pain, your hand patting his back as a way of comforting him.

“Thank you” he gently pulled away from your arms, his forest green eyes are now swollen from crying, “Thank you so much, Y/N”

Oh, how much you wanted to tell him you love him.

You love him but you already made up your mind.

“Here for you always, BB,” You said out of habit, your heart screamed but your mind remained calm, “Always”

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I'll try my best to keep this updated once or twice a month despite being a busy person though I can guarantee you all that the upload schedules are inconsistent. You're in luck if I happen to post one drabble once or twice a week :D
> 
> Thanks for your understanding and patience, dear readers :)


End file.
